bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 185
is the one hundred and eighty-fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Although the JP Hero Billboard chart is tabulated according to incidents resolved, contributions to society and public approval ratings the most important factor is their incident resolution rate; Pro Heroes near the top of the rankings are those who resolve the largest of incidents. The Hero Public Safety Commission President speaks of the current top ten ranked Heroes and that they will carry on society's hopes and dreams of their future upon their shoulders. While speaking, the new Number Two Hero, Hawks, asks Endeavor what it's like to be the Number One Hero, but receives a glare from the Flame Hero. The top ten Heroes give their comments one by one; most of them comment about striving to do their level best to continue being Heroes worthy of baring the weight of being a Hero as Hawks becomes nonchalant to their comments and questions the Heroes comments about striving for peace, believing that it won't make anyone happy. Hawks' controversial comments silences the stadium. As he flies up, Hawks believes that approval ratings which is the public's trust is the most important statistic. Taking this statistic into account, Hawks questions why the Heroes ranked below him who have produced less results than him are giving the same boring answers and would prefer a more heroic-like answer, believing that this is an important day with All Might having retired and there must be change to accommodate this. Hawks, the Number Two Hero, age 22 had made the top three on the previous chart. At age 18, Hawks started his own Hero Office and astoundingly within half a year of starting his office paved his way into the top ten; a Hero making it into the top ten at such a young age and so fast is an unprecedented feat. Some of the Heroes in the stadium agree with Hawks' comment and the Number 2 Hero passes the microphone to Endeavor. Remembering what All Might advised him, Endeavor says one thing; to just watch him. This surprises the Heroes in the stadium as Hawks claps. Back stage, an angry Endeavor confronts Hawks and isn't too pleased with his behavior. Hawks convinces Endeavor that he was simply trying to make an impact so that Endeavor could look better. Hawks reveals that he was never an All Might fan and never wanted to be like him but his retirement was a big shock to him. Hawks believes that society does not need an icon Hero like All Might but a leader with a mental fortitude to support them all, believing that Endeavor has such a quality and is impressed by him. Although he isn't able to tell if Hawks is being truthful, sarcastic or mocking him, Endeavor wonders why Hawks doesn't become this leader, to which Hawks admits that he would rather be lower in the rankings so that he would have more freedom. Unimpressed with Hawks' immaturity, Endeavor bluntly states his displeasure for Hawks and ends their conversation, telling him to apologize to everyone else. As Endeavor walks away, Hawks tells Endeavor the reason he wanted to talk to him; in his area the number of concerning sightings has been making him worry and would like to team up with the Number 1 Hero. These sighting have to do with Nomus, which catches Endeavor's attention. Somewhere in an unknown building, a lone figure states his confidence in a Nomu he is talking to. The figure refers to the Nomu as High-End. Surprisingly, High-End responds and informs the figure to leave everything to it. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 185 pl:Rozdział 185